First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $3$ times $x$ and add $-9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-4$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What does adding $-9$ to $3x$ do? $3x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (3x - 9) = \color{orange}{6(3x-9)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{6(3x-9)}$ $6(3x-9)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(3x-9)-4$.